Bittersweet
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Dia berubah jadi sosok malaikat kematian, mengikuti orang dicintainya ke mana pun orang itu pergi sehingga dia mampu membunuh orang-orang yang menghalangi cintanya. Siapakah dia? Ada hubungan apa dengan orang itu? #112


"Hinata!"

Panggilan dari sang Ibu kepada anaknya yang tengah bermain-main di taman. Sang Ibu menatap anaknya yang berambut biru pendek sedang bermain-main tanam-tanaman. Bisa dilihat anak itu tidak tertarik menampik panggilan sang Ibu, jadinya malah asyik bermain dengan ada di pikirannya.

"Hinata! Ke sini, Nak. Ini sudah sore!"

Mengetahui cuaca yang bukan warna biru lagi melainkan warna senja membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Tetapi yang ada bukanlah sosok Ibunya. Sosok di depannya adalah sosok tinggi berdiri tegak memakai jubah serba hitam menjuntai ke bawah. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena memakai tudung.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya anak kecil bernama Hinata terus mendongak melihat orang misterius di depannya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali terucap dari sosok itu.

"Hinata!"

Sang Ibu terus memanggil-manggil anaknya yang masih bermain, tetapi sosok ini tidak terlihat di mata Ibunya. Hanya Hinata yang melihatnya. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bangkit berdiri dan melewati sosok itu, menyahut panggilan sang Ibu.

"Iya, Bu. Aku datang!"

Tetapi, langkah Hinata terhenti tiba-tiba. Anak kecil ini hanya bingung, kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak padahal dirinya mau menghampiri Ibunya yang ada di depan pintu belakang, memanggilnya. Di sekitar Hinata benar-benar sangat dingin, seperti menghisap dirinya untuk memanggil.

"Tubuhku kenapa?"gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya, memajukan kepalanya mendekati telinga Hinata, berbisik dalam kegelapan. "Akhirnya kamu aku temukan, isteriku. Hinataku. Cinta yang seharusnya ada di sisiku."

Mata perak Hinata membelalak lebar. Yang dia tahu hanyalah matanya tiba-tiba menggelap, tubuhnya lemas. Dan sang Ibu, mendekatinya untuk menyelamatnya dirinya.

**..oOo..**

**Bittersweet**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, miss typo (itu disengaja dan tidak disengaja). Deskripsi seadanya. Kalimat ber-Italic buat sosok misterius tidak lain adalah Naruto sendiri.

* * *

**[Sepuluh tahun kemudian…]**

Cahaya menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur. Kedua bola matanya terbuka, terjaga akibat sinar matahari tersebut. Dilemparkan pandangan ke arah sinar matahari yang bikin dia sangat menyukainya. Bangkit dari tidur. Disibakkan selimutnya, kedua kakinya mendekati cahaya tersebut.

"_Jangan sekali-sekali masuk ke tengah cahaya itu, Hinata!"_

Suara familiar itu berada tepat di belakangnya, meminta gadis yang bernama Hinata untuk tidak mendekati sinar cantik itu. Gadis berambut panjang biru membalikkan tubuhnya, bingung pada sosok itu.

"Kenapa? Padahal sinar matahari itu sangat cantik," ucap Hinata kebingungan. Pemilik suara itu membalas mendengus. Hinata mengernyit. "Dan kamu, sampai kapan kamu terus mengikutiku?"

Ada bentuk senyuman menghiasi dalam gelap di balik tudung hitam itu. _"Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau kamu adalah isteriku, hm? Seharusnya kamu mengerti keadaan suamimu ini, sayangku."_

"Aku bukan isterimu dan kamu bukan suamiku. Aku tidak pernah memiliki suami di usia 17 tahun!" teriak Hinata. "Dan gara-gara kamu, Ibu dan Ayahku meninggal di depan mataku sendiri."

"_Mereka pantas mati, karena mengambilmu dari tanganku!"_ Suara kebencian terdengar di kuping Hinata membuat Hinata berlari keluar kamar, tidak balik lagi menatap ke belakang. Bukan kekecewaan dimiliki sosok itu, yang ada hanyalah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Di luar, Hinata menangis sambil berlari mengingat kembali saat usianya masih tujuh tahun. Waktu itu, dirinya pingsan di halaman belakang sehingga Ibunya mendekati dan membawanya masuk. Kejadian itu benar-benar bikin hatinya sakit.

**..oOo..**

**[10 tahun yang lalu…]**

"Hinata, bangunlah!"

Diguncang tubuh kecil Hinata membuatnya menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening. Matanya terbuka dan menampilkan mata bening berwarna perak keabu-abuan. Diangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas sofa. Ada kebingungan di dalam matanya bikin sang Ibu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku kenapa, Bu?"

"Tadi kamu terjatuh. Untung saja Ibu menangkap tubuhmu." Dipeluk buah hati yang pernah dimilikinya. "Ya ampun, Hinata. Ibu 'kan sudah bilang, kalau sudah menjelang sore seharusnya kamu masuk ke rumah. Jangan keluar lagi, karena ada banyak hantu berkeliaran."

"Hantu?!" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, bingung lagi. Mengingat sesuatu, Hinata pun mengatakan sebenarnya. "Ibu! Tadi aku melihat ada orang bertubuh tinggi. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Tidak ada wajahnya. Dia bilang aku adalah miliknya, isterinya. Apa maksudnya, Bu?"

Mata perak Ibunya melebar bulat hampir terlepas dari rongga. Ditarik tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, meminta jawaban. "Kamu tidak bertemu dengan orang itu, 'kan? Orang itu sangat berbahaya. Dia pasti akan membawamu dari kami!"

"Iya, aku bertemu dengannya!" jawab Hinata lantang. Di balik kegelapan di ruang tamu, Hinata terkejut pada bayangan di depannya. Hinata mengangkat tangan, menunjuk di belakang sang Ibu. "Ibu! Dia datang, Bu! DI belakang!"

Badan sang Ibu merinding, sontak dibalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok disebutkan Hinata. Tetapi, tidak ada apa pun di belakang. Yang ada hanyalah cahaya temaram yang dibuat lampu. Kembali menoleh ke Hinata, untuk meminta kepastian.

"Sayang, jangan berkata tidak-tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun di belakang." Mata pucat pasti dilontarkan sang Ibu, padahal Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Sayang, kumohon jangan bikin Ibu merinding. Lupakan orang itu dan jangan mengingatnya."

"Tapi, Bu…"

"Hentikan, Hinata! Orang itu hanyalah setan. Setan yang mau membawamu dari Ibu dan Ayah!" sahut Ibu Hinata lantang. Di balik bayangan itu, di balik tudungnya, ada sebuah senyuman keji karena membenci pada orang yang menjauhi dirinya dengan orang dikasihinya.

"_Orang itu harus dibunuh di tanganku, karena dia menghalangiku untuk membawa Hinata!" _ucap sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, tidak melihat lagi bayangan di belakang Ibunya.

"Kamu mengerti, 'kan, sayang?" Diguncang lengan mungil Hinata, menyadarkan si kecil untuk mengerti sifat perlindungan dibuat Ibu. Hinata mengangguk dalam diam. Ibu tersenyum dan memeluk Hinata. "Aku sayang denganmu, Nak."

.

.

Di malam yang larut, Hinata bangun karena kehausan. Hinata membuka pintu kamar, lalu menutupnya pelan-pelan agar orang tuanya tidak terbangun. Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata mendengar suara sayup-sayup di kamar orang tuanya. Merasa penasaran, Hinata membuka sedikit celah pintu itu dan mengintip di dalam.

Didapatkannya adalah kegelapan karena lampu itu tidak menyala. Karena terus penasaran dan ingin tahu, Hinata membuka celah pintu lebar-lebar. Yang ada di depannya justru membuatnya kaget seketika. Lewat cahaya bulan yang memberikan cahayanya untuk menggantikan lampu kamar.

Pemandangan di depannya sungguh mengiris hatinya di usia kecilnya. Ibu dan Ayahnya ditebas oleh sosok misterius hitam. Sebuah pedang panjang berwarna hitam menebas kepala orang tua Hinata membuat Hinata menjerit dalam hati, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tubuh orang tuanya ambruk di atas lantai berkarpet dengan darah menghiasi sisi tubuhnya. Kepala mereka entah dilemparkan ke mana. Ujung pedang itu menitikkan tetesan darah milik mereka yang tidak berdosa.

Merasa diawasi, sosok misterius itu menoleh kepada Hinata yang menutup mulutnya dan mata terbuka lebar. Terbentuk senyuman licik di dalam balik tudung hitamnya. Mendekati Hinata dengan berjalan pelan-pelan bersama angina-angin berwarna hitam di bawah kakinya, menyambut langkah sosok itu.

"_Sayang, sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi kita lagi. Aku bisa membawamu ke alam kita untuk selamanya."_

Hinata jadi lemas dan jatuh di pelukan sosok hitam jahat itu. Tersenyum, dikecup pipi mungil Hinata dan mengelus rambutnya. Diangkat tubuh Hinata membawanya ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di pagi harinya, Hinata terbangun dalam mimpi buruknya. Mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Bangkit dari ranjang tidurnya, Hinata mendatangi kamar tidur orang tua untuk mengecek semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya di sana, Hinata tidak menemukan orang tuanya di sana. Hinata mengecek ke ruangan-ruangan lain di rumah mungil ini, orang tuanya tidak ada di sana. Hinata pun berlari keluar berharap orang tuanya benar-benar ada di sana, menyapa dirinya tidak berada di sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kalian ada di mana?!" teriak Hinata kecil terus berteriak di halaman depan sehingga tetangga-tetangga menghampirinya untuk menenangkannya.

"Nak Hinata, tenanglah." Ditahan kedua pundak Hinata agar tenang. "Begini, Hinata. Orang tua kamu sudah meninggal. Kemarin pembantu Hinata datang ke rumah dan menemukan Ayah dan Ibumu meninggal dengan tubuh tanpa kepala."

Napas Hinata tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan teringat masa-masa di mana sosok berjubah hitam menebas kepala orang tuanya menggunakan pedang panjang berwarna hitam.

Ditengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit dan berteriak, "Tidaaakk! Ibuuu! Ayaaah!"

"_Hahahaha!"_ tawa seseorang di belakang Hinata. Di balik pintu penuh kegelapan, membuat Hinata menangis kesakitan.

Untung saja ada tetangga yang memeluk untuk menenangkannya. Sekarang, Hinata jadi anak yatim piatu berkat keegoisan makhluk berjubah hitam dengan sosok tinggi.

**..oOo..**

**[Kembali ke 10 tahun ke depan…]**

"Hiks! Hiks…" isak tangis Hinata menggema di ruangan tamu yang gelap. Hanya ada cahaya lampu di sana, mengawasi gerak gerik Hinata dan sosok itu. "Ibu… Ayah…"

"_Tidak seharusnya kamu menangisi mereka, orang-orang yang menjauhi kita," _ucap sosok itu mendekati Hinata tanpa terduduk di sampingnya. Dibelai rambut Hinata dan disibakkan ke belakang telinga dan menciumnya. _"Kamu milikku, sayang. Dan, tidak seorang pun yang memilikimu termasuk teman-temanmu._"

Mata perak Hinata membelalak lebar, bulu kuduknya meremang. Teringat kembali di usia 12 tahun di mana teman-temannya meregang nyawa di depan matanya sendiri hanya karena sosok gelap ini cemburu. Rasa sakit menyergap dirinya, kembali teringat masa-masa kelam dan tragis itu.

"Kamu membunuh teman-temanku selain orang tuaku." Hinata meneteskan air mata mengingat peristiwa itu. "Kamu membunuh mereka hanya karena cemburu."

"_Ohh… kamu masih ingat, ya, sayang." _Tidak dipedulikan tangisan Hinata, tetapi malahan terus memeluk Hinata dan mencium lekuk-lekuk lehernya. "_Aku 'kan tidak suka kalau ada yang mendekatimu. Kamu itu milikku, tetap hanya milikku."_

Hinata menoleh dan menatap sosok gelap itu, mencegah sosok gelap mencium lekuk lehernya. "Kamu benar-benar jahat. Jahaaat sekali!"

Sosok itu malah mendengus, lalu terkekeh geli. Bangkit berdiri, tertawa terbahak-bahak. _"Hahahaha! Aku suka sekali dengan sifatmu ini, sayang. Kamu benar-benar isteriku yang luar biasa!" _Sosok itu melemparkan pandangan tajam di balik kegelapan tudung tersebut. _"Apa kamu penasaran seperti apa wajahku supaya kamu mengingatnya?"_

Ada perasaan berkecamuk di dalamnya, berupa rasa penasaran. Menegak ludah dan menggelengkan kepala, tidak menghiraukan ucapan sosok tinggi di depannya. "Aku tidak mau! Pasti kamu orang jelek yang haus pada kasih sayang!"

"_Hmm… sepertinya tanpa persetujuanmu, aku akan melakukannya." _

Tidak segan-segan sosok itu membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya. Hinata terkesiap melihat wajahnya, wajah yang bikin dirinya tidak sanggup melupakan sampai sekarang. Wajah orang yang telah mati waktu orang tua melenyapkannya demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari tangan orang miskin tidak berdaya.

Menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya dan jemarinya, menahan teriakan kerinduan. Air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali menetes membasahi pipinya yang bulat. Diulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh sosok itu, sosok dari dulu selalu gelap gara-gara kebencian yang amat sangat dalam.

"Naruto… itukah kamu?"

"_Ya, ini aku. Aku yang dulu mati karena keegoisan orang tuamu untuk melenyapkanku demi membawa isteriku yang cantik." _Wajah tampan berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan memiliki nama Naruto, nama tadi disebut di bibir ranum Hinata. _"Sudah 1000 tahun kita tidak bertemu, sayang. Aku terkurung di bawah tanah rumah ini dan tidak bisa menemuimu yang sekarang telah hidup bereinkarnasi. Sedangkan aku, tidak bisa bereinkarnasi karena mereka."_

Kerinduan muncul di lubuk hati terdalam Hinata. Sosok ini adalah suaminya di masa 1000 tahun silam. Mereka saling mencintai, saling menyayangi dan tidak terpisahkan. Namun, itu berubah sejak ada keluarga yang terpesona pada kecantikan Hinata, menculiknya. Naruto murka dan mengejar mereka. Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata, tetapi keluarga itu menggunakan sihir untuk melenyapkan Naruto lewat tukang sihir dibayarnya.

Naruto dilenyapkan dengan cara dikurung di bawah tanah rumah milik mereka. Hinata mau mengikuti suaminya, tetapi apa daya, keluarga itu mencegahnya dan meminta tukang sihir untuk menghilangkan ingatan Hinata. Ingatan tentang suaminya tidak ada lagi di pikirannya dan juga hatinya. Semuanya menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Sampailah Hinata kembali terlahir ke dunia ini, berbahagia tanpa tahu suaminya yang menunggunya.

Suaminya, Naruto, tidak bisa terlahir ke dunia selanjutnya karena terkurung dan berubah jadi sosok gelap berjubah hitam mirip Dewa Kematian Pencabut Nyawa. Naruto menderita karena tidak menemukan Hinata, isterinya di mana pun. Selama 1000 tahun, Naruto memendam kebencian pada keluarga itu dan berjanji bakal menghabisinya jika seandainya menghalangi mereka lagi. Toh, Naruto lebih kuat daripada Hinata.

Sekaranglah Naruto bisa bersama Hinata lagi. Untuk selamanya. Bersanding bersamanya tanpa ada satu pun yang mengganggu. Ingin dipeluk Hinata, tetapi tubuhnya seakan-akan menghilang ditelan Bumi, semakin mengabur dan transparan.

"Naruto! Kenapa dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Hinata terkejut melihat tubuh gelap Naruto menghilang perlahan-lahan. Disentuh tubuh itu, tetapi tangannya tidak bisa menyentuhnya. "Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

"_Sepertinya aku juga dikutuk untuk tidak mendekatimu dan bersamamu untuk selamanya," _dengus Naruto menatap dirinya yang semakin menghilang.

"Tidaak! Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu lagi. Sudah cukup kamu membunuh mereka dan meninggalkan diriku ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu pergi. Aku siap mati bersamamu!" teriak Hinata penuh histeris terus menyentuh tubuh transparan Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto semakin menghilang dan menghilang. Hinata menangis terisak-isak, tidak berharap ini terjadi kepada dirinya. Sepertinya lelaki berambut kuning jabrik ini merasa menyesal meninggalkan Hinata dan membunuh kedua orang tua yang menjaganya sampai sekarang. Tetapi, tidak apa-apalah. Ini sangat sebanding dengan perbuatannya dulu.

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata._"

Sosok itu menghilang dan mengirimkan sebuah cahaya menyilaukan membuat Hinata menutup matanya. Tanpa diduga sama sekali, cahaya tersebut memberikan hadiah kepada Hinata yang memohon agar suaminya kembali di sisinya.

Di sinilah itu terbukti, Tuhan memberikan suaminya kembali dalam bentuk manusia biasa. Bertubuh tinggi, lebih tinggi daripada Hinata. Wajahnya tampan. Ada 3 garis mirip kumis di sekitar dua pipinya. Dan usianya beda beberapa tahun dengan Hinata. Tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku dilahirkan kembali jadi manusia biasa. Tuhan mengabulkan doamu, sayang." Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata, meraih tangan gadis itu dan mengecup punggung jemarinya. "Sekarang, aku bisa bersamamu tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Maukah kamu mendampingiku mulai sekarang sampai kematian kita?"

Benteng pertahanan Hinata dan kerinduan muncul ke permukaan. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, memeluk leher Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya.

"Tentu saja aku mau karena aku adalah isterimu!"

Naruto memeluk Hinata. Sudah tidak ada penghalang di setiap hubungan mereka. Mereka kembali bersatu dan tidak akan berpisah lagi.

Meskipun kalian bisa bersama lagi, apakah kalian tahu ini bukan lagi zaman 1000 tahun di mana kalian menikah melainkan zaman modern di mana usia kalian masih sangat muda. Pikir-pikir dulu, deh, kalau mau menyebut status isteri dan suami di keluarga ini. (Author berbicara…)

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Oalaah… saya benar-benar tidak bisa buat Dark meskipun belajar terus menerus. Fict NH yang satu juga bertema Dark. Berbanding terbalik dengan NH yang ini. Nanti kapan-kapan saya publish jika bisa. Jangan marah, ya. Toh, namanya orang baru belajar. Hehehe…

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Jakarta, 9 November 2013


End file.
